Is this the end of life
by C00kieM0nster18
Summary: Amu has lived a trouble child hood ever since she was 14 but as life grew on it got better at least she thought it did until that one night. Amuto 3 im not so good with short summarys so read it fully inside and tell me what you think  :
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i was bored and wanted to make a new story so im going to make a new one so here it goes (:

Summary:When Amu was 6 years old she met a young boy named Ikuto but Ikuto had a step brother named Tadase and they did not get along very well to be honest they fought every time they were by each other a couple years later when amu was 14 her parents died and she lived with Ikuto and Tadase but when she was 16 Tadase's mother divorced Ikuto's father so they fought over who was going to keep Amu. So they let her choose, Her 2 years of being their she fell madly in love with the eldest son Ikuto but she was currently dating Tadase so his mother made her come with them so it wasnt even her chocie even though they said it was. A few years have passed and she is now 21 still dating Tadase but little does she know what he has been doing since that night that he first tried acohol.


	2. Why did this happen?

Yay i love having people review it keeps me motivated! (: thanks for the first two that reviewed for more so now ima create the 1st chapter for you two. (: hoping to get more reviews! ENJOY! (see you at the bottom.) and if you dont like cussing then I wouldn't read this. DISCLAMIER: I dont own Shugo chara or the characters only the plot :D )

Chapter 1:

"Stop hitting me you faggit!" The eldest yelled at his younger brother."Dont call me a faggit!" the younger brother yelled back trying to hit his eldest brother."Boys please dont fight we are suppose to be cathcing up to our parents!"The younger girl with strawberry colored hair approached the two boys that were fighting. They stopped hitting each other and turned to her and nodded then started to walk forward until they felt their hands being held. "Come on boys we dont wanna get left behind!" The little girl said then running ahead.

-8 years has passed since then-

Everyone was standing around the two holes and the two coffins laying in them while this tall guy was standing on a stool and praying. I tried to cry but it felt like nothing would come out i felt motionless, i couldnt think, i couldnt cry, i couldnt speak. Just standing there motionless until I felt someone touch me and when I looked up I saw the man i fell in love with when I was only 6 years old, staring down at me with tears in his eyes and seeing him with thoes tears soaking his face made my tears that were bakced up came flowing i was crying, he held me tight in his arms, I remember thoes comforting words he said to me. "Dont worry Amu, I will always protect you, I promise." But thoes words were broken after that one night. I was woken up by yelling. "Are they fighting again? For goodness sakes! I didnt know brothers fought this much." I have been living with Ikuto and Tadase and his father and Tadase's mother since my parents died and every night I have been woken up by them yelling at each other. I turned to my side and throwing the pillow over my ears trying to drown out their vocies, it was not working. So that made me frustrated when I was about to walk in the boys room the yelling started again but it wasnt coming from their room it was coming from their parents room. So i tiptoed down the hallways and cracked their door to hear what was going on. "Your such a fucking liar, How stupid do you think i am!" I heard Tadase's mother scream. "Pretty fucking stupid if you think I would really do that shit to you!" Ikuto's father screamed back. "I can't do this anymore, Tomorrow moring I'm packing my things and I will take my son and Amu and get the hell out of this hell hole." But she cant take me I want to stay with the one I love. "Your so stupid Amu you cant love him your dating Tadase!" I heard someone being slapped then a scream. So I busted in there to see them getting physical. I started to cry and ran down the hallway to wake up the boys and when I told them they dashed down the hallway to break them up. After that happened Ikuto walked up to me and asked if I wanted to go downstairs with him and have something to drink and I said sure. Then he asked Tadase if he wanted to come with us and all he said was "No, I need my sleep so if you'll excuse me." I thought to myself so no kiss and hug goodnight shows how much you love me. "Come on Amu leave that asshole to his little beuty sleep and lets go downstairs." I chuckled at his comment of trying to call Tadase a priss and smiled and walked with him. "You want some coffe?" Ikuto asked. "Sure I'm going to be up anyways." I said since I allowed Tadase's mom to sleep in my room for the night. I watched Ikuto pour the coffe in to a mug and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said and smiled. "Sure thing." He said while turing to go make him a cup. He's so sweet only if i asked him out sooner before he dated all thoes girls he would be my boyfriend, he's already the love of my life. "Don't be stupid!" I shouted. "Did you say something?" He asked. I felt my face heat up and said. "No I was just talking to myself." God I'm such a idiot. Moring came and it led to more yelling. I was just sitting there playing with my bacon. "You shouldn't play with your food thats what little kids do." Ikuto commented notcing that I was playing with my breakfeast. "Shut up." I said. I thought at least you would notcie how troubled Iam right now, I thought to myself. "Okay guys you finished with your breakfeast?" Tadase's mother asked Tadase and I. "Yes mom were finish." Tadase replied grabbing mine and his plate to wash them. "What do you mean we?" Ikuto asked. "Your father didn't tell you?" Tadase's mother asked. "Tell me what?" Ikuto said looking at me but I just duckeed my head like a little girl trying to avoid his face. "Well after the fight I had with your father i thought it was time that I left for a while with Tadase and Amu." She said. "But you can't take her she's not yours!" Ikuto said screaming. "He's right you know, we should let her choose." His father said walking down the stairs with my bags. "Haha, you guys are funny do you think that she'll choose here then choose to go with the love of her life." Tadase rudely commented. You could see the fury in Ikuto's eyes. Well Iguess I'll take her bags to the car. So it wasnt even my chocie from the begging. Before getting in I said goodbye to Ikuto's father and asked where Ikuto was. "He's in his bedroom." I nodded and gave him another hug and said "Thank you for everything." and walked out. "Ikuto you in here?" I said knocking. But no one answered so I just walked in, Ikuto was just sitting there on his bed with his head down. I walked over to him and said, "Thank you for being nice to me and I'm sorry." He looked up and said, "It's not your fault it's that bitch's and her priss sons fault." He said with a hint of anger in his vocie. "Come on Amu!" I heard Tadase call for me. "Well I have one thing to tell you Ikuto." I clenched my fist and got up, walked over to him and pecked him on the cheeck and whispered in his ear, "I will always love you."

C00kie: yay its done!the first chapter i mean (: had you scared then huh? haha you shoulda saw your face!

Ikuto: you didnt even see their face.

C00kie: hey guess what?

Ikuto: What?

C00kie: shut up. (: okay well this might seem alittle confusing so ima clear things up Tadase is Ikuto's step brother and Ikuto's mom died so He remarried to Tadase's mother and yah you get the picture lol. well please R&R i hope you guys enjoyed it (:


	3. EXGF!

**Freaking awesome man I have my normal writing process back in order so its going to be so much better so I'm not a bit of tired so I guess ill add a few more chapters for you guys (: enjoy! Ikuto: you forgot the disclaimer. C00kie: shut your face. okay well disclaimer is I don't own shugo chara or the characters only the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time<strong>

**After Tadase and his mother rushing out of the house I went to go say my final goodbye to Ikuto.**

"**I just have one thing to say, I will always love you."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Where are we going to go for now mom?" Tadase asked his mother.<strong>

"**For now we will stay at a hotel with 2 bedrooms."**

**Two bedrooms! I thought. But that means that he and I will be sharing a bed. I turned to see Tadase in a whole different world. I turned and faced the window to see that it was raining; perfect… it fits my mood. (Sounded so emo there lol) **

**Ikuto Prov:**

"**I will always love you." Her last words replayed in my head like a broken record. So all this time…. I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't of let her go. I broke my promise to her, I laid back and closed my eyes and whispered. "I love you, Amu."**

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

**I saw her under a tree and I could tell she was in pain so I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder I was crying, I felt so bad for her. As she looked up she started to let all her tears come out, while I held her in my arms all I could think of is she would be mine forever. "I will always protect you, I promise."**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Prov:<strong>

**As we arrived to the hotel I saw that how well she used her money. It was a very fancy hotel that looked like you either had to be rich to get in or work there. As I was staring at the hotel admiring its elegancy I heard a voice. "Come on Amu, were going in."**

"**Okay Tadase." I grabbed my bags and walked in with them. I was looking around it was so beautiful there were chandeliers, a gold front desk, and a beautiful shade of pearl painting with white furniture. "Come on guys our room is on the 3****rd**** floor." Tadase's mother said from the elevator. I walked over then I tripped. "Hey watch were your going!" I looked up to find a beautiful girl with blonde hair in pigtails and her eyes were a violet shade. "What happened sweetie?" I looked to see who the male voice belonged to. "Oh Kukai, just some girl that tripped over my suitcase."**

"**Hey, are you okay." The man with the golden eyes and brown hair who went by the name of Kukai asked helping me up. "Yes, thank you, I'm sorry I should have been watching where I have been going."**

"**What's taking so long Amu?" Tadase asked while walking over.**

"**TADASE!" the blonde headed girl screamed while running up to him giving him a huge bear hug.**

"**Great just what I needed to see my ex-gf here." He said while trying to pull her off.**

"**EX-GF!" Kukai and I both were surprised.**

* * *

><p><strong>C00kie: ooo an ex girlfriend is in the picture now. Looks like you have competition Amu.<strong>

**Amu:….. **

**C00kie: oh well I would see what Ikuto would say but he's in his emo corner well please R&R! **


	4. Is it really you?

**Okay so I'm adding another one. I'm bored and no one is awake so I felt like writing. So enjoy. Ikuto: *cough Disclaimer cough* C00kie: ima kill you -_- Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or the characters only the plot :D**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yes Tadase and I use to date when we were in middle school." The blonde started.<strong>

"**This is Utau, Utau this is my girlfriend Amu." Tadase said introducing us.**

"**Nice to meet you." I said smiling while holding my hand out for a greeting. "So what brings you guys here?" **

**She ignored it, I can tell now that she's a priss.**

"**My mom and Amu and I and here for a couple of days." He said.**

"**Oh that's cool, Kukai and I are here for a couple of days also." She exclaimed.**

"**I can see a beautiful friendship starting." Kukai said bringing all of us in together.**

* * *

><p><strong>-5 years later-<strong>

**Amu Prov:**

"**Tadase!" I screamed for him. "We're going to be late for the party!" Tadase and I have been going out since I was 15, I'm 21 now and about a year ago he proposed on my birthday and I gladly agreed to his proposal. "I'm coming sweetie." **

***ring ring***

"**Hello." I said answering my cell phone.**

"**Where are you guys!" **

"**Oh its you, Don't worry Utau he just got done getting ready it will be about 20 minutes until we get there." **

"**Hurry up love birds!"**

**I hung up on her. I hate it when she does that.**

"**Alright let's get out of here." Tadase said grabbing my hand and car keys.**

**-25 minutes later-**

"**Heyy..Yyy…yyy, whaaattttsss upppp guyyysss?" **

"**Kukai are you drunk already?" I said noticing the way his tone was.**

"**Come on Amu its Kukai we all know that answer." Utau said coming over to us.**

"**Hey where's Yaya?" I asked. "Over there flirting." Utau said while pointing to Yaya that had a black dress on that had holes on the side and black stilettos. **

"**Oh great she's taking her own ride home." I commented. "I'm going to go get us some drinks!"**

"**Umm.. I'm okay Kukai." Tadase said. "Your joking right?" Utau said playfully elbowing Tadase in the side. "You never had alcohol before and your going to have some tonight because its my birthday!"**

"**Fine Utau." Tadase was obviously annoyed by her. While the night went on we all had fun and for the first time in his life Tadase was finally drunk.**

"**Bye guys!" I yelled at the car with our friends in it waving goodbye.**

**As I put down my purse and took my coat off Tadase walked over to me and grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear. "Let's remove a little more then the coat." To be honest I don't think Tadase and I have ever had sex and I don't plan to now. "Haha very funny." I said trying to get away from his grip. "I'm not kidding." His eyes looked serious and when I saw that look it did not look like the real Tadase.**

"**Tadase no!" I screamed at him hoping he would let go. "Don't disobey me!" He screamed at me pushing me onto the bed. As he was crawling on to me I pushed him and tried to move but he was too fast. "You shouldn't of done that!" BAM!**

**I was laying there holding my hand to the now throbbing cheek my eyes wide open and I was praying that I was dreaming. "Now you will give me what I want!" He sounded so demanding. Thankfully there was a glass of water from earlier and when I caught the glimpse of it I reached over and threw it in his face, Then headed out the door.**

**Normal Prov:**

**As Amu was walking to god knows where the wind was picking up and she was freezing. "God its so cold." She said breathing on her hands. She heard some talking behind her and when she turned around she saw 3 huge guys that looked like thugs.**

"**Hey beautiful, where you headed?" 1 of them asked her. She ignored them and kept walking. "He asked you a question!" The other one said grabbing onto her arm.**

"**Please, let me go." She begged. "What do you say boys what should we do with her?" I suppose the man who was talking was the boss. "She is a young and beautiful thing, maybe we should play with her, what do you think boss?" **

"**I think that's a great idea." She started to panic. "No please don't please let me go!" She pleaded. "What do you guys think your doing to her?" She looked over to see whose voice that sounded so familiar belonged to. She couldn't see his appearance only his shape she was hoping it was Kukai. "Ehhh… and what would you want with a young thing like this?" The man asked. **

**The mystery man started to walk out of the dark. "I would advise you boys let her go." He said.**

"**Oh yeah and what are you going to do if we do-" He was caught off by a fist. "Now let her go!" She felt the men let go of her and she still had her eyes close afraid to see what was going to happen. "No way… Amu?" When she heard her name she looked up to find "IKUTO?"**

* * *

><p><strong>C00kie: YAY! IKUTO IS BACK (: <strong>

**Ikuto: I wasn't even gone for long, but I saved my little princess.**

**Amu: *blush***

**C00kie: okay? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I wanted to make it a little more interesting so please R&R and the more reviews I get the faster ill update (: Byeee!**


	5. What just happened?

**Okay so I want to say thank you for your reviews (: and now I know that I can keep writing because so far it looks like people are enjoying it. Enjoy! Ikuto:Disclam- C00kie: don't even say it. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT (: C00kie: happy? Ikuto: mhmm.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>It can't be you." She said looking at Ikuto very closely still confused if he was really there or not. "I haven't seen you in so long, Amu" while he was talking Amu burst out crying and ran into his arms. "I missed you so much!" As they were standing there in each others arms, seemed like 20 minutes before he let go and asked where she got that red mark on her check. "Oh um I guess one the guys must've hit me and it turned red." She replied.<strong>

**Amu Prov:**

**I'm not going to tell him about Tadase. I thought to myself. "So Ikuto how you been?"**

"**Fine, I can't believe that it's been 5 years." He said messing with his hair. I just walked with my head down I hate the fact that I lied to him. "I should just tell him." I softly whispered. "Did you say something?"**

"**What, no." We just kept walking and not noticing how far we were I didn't know where we were going I didn't really care as long I was away from Tadase. "Are you hungry?" I wasn't really hungry but I nodded. He grabbed my hand and said, "Well come on then I know where we can get some break feast." We arrived at a little restaurant and it said Dennys. (Hehe I love that place :D) "Table for two?"**

"**Yes right this way." We walked over to a table near the window. I just sat there looking into space I didn't know what to do or say. The only thing I can remember about that day was. "I will always love you." I looked up when I heard that and Ikuto was looking out the window. "You did say that before you left right?" I looked down and my hair dangled in front of my face I just nodded. "I can't believe you remembered that." I said nervously laughing. He was quiet just looking out the window.**

"**So is it still true?" I looked up, is he talking about what I said? "Yes, I will always love you." I quietly whispered but he didn't hear me. "May I take your order, I'm Lulu and I will be your waitress today." Our waitress was beautiful she had bouncy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Can we just get some coffee?" Ikuto asked Lulu. "Sure thing, will that be all?" He nodded and 'thanked her'. The coffee came and I barley even took a sip out of it, Ikuto drank he's whole cup. "Well should we get going?" **

"**Sure." We got up and we just walked back then he asked where I lived. I did not want to go back to Tadase's house, but I had to. "Um I can walk myself." **

"**Or you can walk and I'll just walk besides you, I don't want you getting into any more trouble." I nodded and walked ahead. When we arrived I thanked Ikuto and hugged him goodbye I was about to walk in until "Amu wait!" I turned around to see Ikuto running up to me and before I could speak his lips crashed down on mine. I felt my face heat up. It was a quick and soft kiss he leant over and whispered in my ear. "I love you Amu."**

* * *

><p><strong>C00kie: o_o<strong>

**Ikuto: What?**

**C00kie: idk I don't think im a good writer -_-**

**Ikuto: don't be silly you had me get a kiss from my little princess ;)**

**C00kie: shut it. Okay well I hope you enjoyed it if not please no bad reviews I only want good ones :D your reviews keep me motivated to write and update faster! So please R&R! Bye for now :D!**


	6. Are you serious?

**Hehe more nice reviews lol I love you guys (: You people keep me motivated! Okay so are you guys ready for another chapter? Ima take the silence as a yes lol. Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or the characters only the plot! C00kie: AHA beat you to it (: Ikuto: -.- get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Prov<strong>

I stood there starring at him while he walked away, I then came back to earth and thought 'did that really just happen?' I walked inside still confused if I was dreaming or not. 'I love you' Did he really say that? Amu was about to walk to the living room until she was knocked down from getting pushed from the side of her.

"I was waiting for you." She hoped she was still dreaming. "T-T-Tadase what are you doing awake?"

"What the fuck are you doing gone, you've been gone for 4 hours its fucking 4:30 am!" Amu was now frightened from the anger in his voice.

"I saw you with him." Tadase said in a quiet voice. "With who?" I asked hoping he wasn't talking about Ikuto. "I'm not fucking dumb, I saw you with Ikuto!" I was trying to crawl away but he kicked my side and I flew to the wall**. (made her sound like a feather lol.) **

I cried out in pain hoping the neighbors would hear. "I'm sorry Tadase."

"Oh sorry is not going to cut it this time." All I could think was, what kind of monster is he?

**Normal Prov**

He grabbed her and threw her on the bed then whispered in her ear. "For my forgiveness, I want your body." She never thought she would loose her virginity like this.

~The next mooring~

Amu woke up noticing she was naked and Tadase's arm had a tight grip around her waist. She tried to move his arm but to no success he tightened his grip. She then wiggled and he finally let go and turned over, she crawled out of bed and into the bathroom. She moved her hair and had bruises on her face she looked down and had them all over her body. She went into her make up case and covered the bruises that her clothes didn't cover up.

She then got dressed and walked out, she walked over to the front door and before she could leave she heard a voice. "Where do you think your going."

"Out." Amu replied to Tadase and walked out the front door. **(more like ran -_-)**

She got in her car and drove to a small café on the corner. "We just keep running into each other." She recognized that voice and looked up to find Ikuto. "Oh hey Ikuto." Amu's face was as red as an apple to know that she was in the presence of the boy that kissed her last night. "What's wrong my little princess?"

"Nothing just a little tired I barely slept last night."

"Oh I understand. Well my shift is off soon so we can hang out to help you wake up a bit."

"S-s-sure." Amu smiled at Ikuto as he walked away.

**Ikuto Prov**

"Yo Utau, I'm taking off okay byeee." I told my sister while smiling and walking to Amu. "Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded and got up, We walked to my car and I opened her door for her. As I got in I looked over to Amu I can tell she was blushing but I think she thought that I thought it was her make-up.

"Where you want to go?" I asked her. She just shrugged. "I saw a fair right around the corner want to go?"

"A fair no way, hell yeah lets go!" I could see her face turing red do to her little girl outburst.

As we pulled into the fair it was around 6 pm. Just around the corner huh? More like out of the city. "Yay a fair I haven't been here since the last time I went with my parents." After she reminded herself of her parents she ducked her head.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" I got out of the car and carried her out of it.

"Put me down!" She pleaded. "Never." I whispered in her ear, then I smirked at her.

**Amu Prov**

God I hate his fucking smirk. After Ikuto put me down I asked him to ride the roller coaster with me. He smiled and happily agreed to it, after that he suggested the fairs wheel. "It's beautiful." I said looking around admiring how the city looked with all the bright lights.

I felt a pain in my check and cried out in pain. "What's wrong?" Ikuto asked removing my hand and replacing it with his removing all my cover up. "Ikuto don't!"

"What happened, how did you get all those bruises?"

"I f-fell." I ducked my head so he couldn't see my face emotion. "Liar, Tadase did this didn't he?" I just nodded my head. I looked over to him and he had his fist clenched and you could see the anger in his eyes. Then he spoke, "Amu, I love you so dump him and come live with me."

* * *

><p>C00kie: yah I know it was a shitty chapter.<p>

Ikuto: I'm going to kill him.

C00kie: I'm going to go so Ikuto can cool off please R&R! you guys keep me writing :D! bye!


	7. Kidnapped

**So I'm writing cause I'm bored and I need something to help me get even more tired then I already am. See what I do for you guys lol its okay I like writing it eases my mind well you don't want to hear me blabber on so here it is chapter 7. Disclaimer: I don't own SC or the characters only the plot (:**

* * *

><p>"C-c-come live with you?" Amu was confused as if he was joking or if he was serious.<p>

"I don't want you with him if he is going to treat you like this, Amu come live with me." Amu didn't know what to say let alone think the only thing she was thinking about was leaving Tadase. The ride was over and Ikuto helped her off. "I won't rush you into things so I'll let you think of it, when you have thought it through you know where to find me." With that said her true loves footsteps were gone.

As she was walking home she realized how late it was and she was standing where the last time she got attacked by those biker dudes, so she started to run, she was pulled aside and when she looked up she found… those biker dudes. "Look boys it's the little girl with the blue-haired boyfriend from the other night."

"Please leave me alone." She whispered. "I didn't hear you beautiful."

"Leave me alone!" This time she told the man screaming then bit his hand. "Ouch that bitch just bit me, Get her!" Amu was running as fast as she could. She wasn't fast enough, one of the guys caught up to her and grabbed her hand. "Where do you think your going?" The one that caught her was the one she bit and he had a rag over her mouth. "Come on sweetheart breathe in." He said in such a calm voice. Amu was holding her breath but she could feel her lungs shrinking and she breathed in. "Just one more baby come on." She tried to hold it in longer but to no attempt she breathed in again and her mind went blank.

.

.

.

.

When Amu woke up she was in a dark room, she was still a little dizzy. She heard talking in the corner, "Yeah we got her, I'm your older brother you don't tell me what to do Tadase!" Tadase she thought. "Don't worry I don't plan on making this fun for her only for me." You could tell by his voice that he was smiling, Amu tried to move but it was hopeless she was tied to a chair. "Well looks like your awake now."

"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was shaky.

"Don't worry baby your in good hands." He grabbed her and dragged her by her hair and threw her into a room. 'Good hands my ass.' She thought. She walked over to the bed and laid her head on the pillow. "Ikuto."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was short and shitty ill make the next chapter better please review. Thank you.<strong>


	8. Please rescue me

**Okay so everyone wants a long chapter so here it comes a long chapter! So are you all ready? OF COURSE YOU ARE :D lol ok. Disclaimer: I don't not own SC or the characters or the song used in this if I use one lol (: enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amu Prov:<span>**

**I woke up and moved around on the bed and I felt something in my pants and I remembered I had my phone in my underwear. (**that's where I would keep it if I got kidnapped.) **I quickly phoned Ikuto before they came in but before I could say hello so I quickly put the phone back in my pocket and I could hear Ikuto say hello a couple of times. "Ready to go Amu?" I gave him a death glare and turned my head. "I asked you a question!" he screamed at me, then grabbing my hair. I could hear Ikuto cussing up a storm but it was in my ass pocket so I dought Tadase's brother could hear. Then I heard Ikuto say where are you. "You know Ikuto will come for me."**

"**Haha sweetie your funny, he's never going to find us."**

"**Wanna bet?"**

"**I bet my life."**

"**Then if he comes to save me." I started smiling at him then whispered in his ear. "I get to take your life." He looked at me then smirked then he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "If I win I get your body." I gave him a pfft in a disgusted way. He walked out of the room and I quickly grabbed my phone to see if Ikuto was still there. "Hello?"**

"**Can I leave you alone for even a second with out you getting into trouble?" He joked.**

"**This isn't something to joke about!"**

"**I'm sorry my little princess can you tell me where you are?" How can he sound so calm about this?**

"**Um I don't know when I woke up I was here, I can tell you that the place is in a forest and its Tadase's older brother!" **

"**It's that faggits brother?"**

"**I know.."**

"**Well don't worry Amu just hold on I'm coming for you." I closed my phone and held it to my heart and whispered. "I love you Ikuto."**

**Ikuto Prov:**

**After talking to Amu I held the phone to my chest and said. "I love Amu, wait for me." I ran and got into my car and headed over to Tadase's house.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When I arrived I saw two cars in the driveway. "I wonder if his mother is here to?" I walked up to the door and banged on it, he answered the door with a robe on. "What are you doing here Ikuto?" I grabbed him with both of my hands and held him up.**

"**You know damn well why I'm here." He smirked at me. "Where the hell is she?" I screamed shaking him. He didn't speak it was silence, Then I punched him. **(in his face :D) **"I'm only going to ask you one more time." I said pulling out a gun and pointed it to his head. "Now where is she?" **

"**With my older brother."**

"**Well no duh dip shit, where the hell does he live?" He looked away. "I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty." I explained putting a finger on the trigger. "He's in the forest by the neighborhood park." I got up and ran out the door. **

**Tadase Prov:**

"**Too bad your not going to get there in time, My stupid idiot brother." I pulled out my phone and called him.**

"**What is it Tadase?"**

"**Did you not check Amu?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well her 'boyfriend' just came here asking where she was but my question is how the hell did he know she was gone!"**

"**We did check her she had no cell phone on her."**

"**Idiots, She keeps it in her underwear just incase she was ever in trouble and needed it!"**

"**Well you lived with her that would've been helpful information before we kidnapped the girl!"**

"**Just go check on her and before he gets there kill her."**

**Amu Prov:**

**I just laid there and I know Ikuto went to Tadase's so I put my phone under the mattress so they wouldn't know I had it. I reacted to how fast the door swung open. "How dumb do you think I am?" Tadase's older brother said walking over to me and grabbing my hair. "Hey hey watch the hair!"**

"**You didn't think I would catch on to your little game huh, phone your boyfriend and make him rush over here to save the day, ahahaha you make me laugh with your childish games!" 'Damnit I thought. "Well he won't be able to save you when I'm through with you. He dragged me to the room I was before and his followers tied me up again but this time Tadase's older brother held a gun up to my head. "Now we will just wait for your little boyfriend to show up and witness the whole thing." Ikuto hurry was all I thought about.**

* * *

><p><strong>C00kie: Dun Dun Dun (: so dramatic<strong>

**Ikuto: I will save you Amu!**

**C00kie: Okay well here was a long chapter for you guys and I think it was pretty dramatic but I wanna hear your opinions (: so please R&R! **


	9. You can't leave me!

**I want to say thank you guys for reviewing! I love you guys! You guys keep me motivated! Disclaimer: I don't own SC or the characters or the songs used if I use one (: ENJOY :D!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ikuto Prov:<span>**

**I'm practically speeding to get there but there's so much damn traffic. "What the hell man!" I looked out my window and just my luck up ahead someone had a car crash, I got out of my car and ran down the highway and I won't stop running until I get there. 'Hang on Amu.' I thought.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I stopped to catch my breath; I was standing in the forest, so I ran farther back and came upon a big black house. 'Of course it would be black' I ran to the back and there were basement doors so I swung them open and jumped down.**

**Amu Prov:**

**As they were talking I heard something down in the basement. 'Ikuto' I thought. "What was that?" Tadase's older brother asked. "What was what boss?" Just when he asked the door swung open. "Ikuto!" I screamed. "Amu!" He ran over to Tadase's brother and punched him in his face making him drop the gun. "Boss!" His followers screamed trying to run over there but he screamed at them that this was his fight. "So Ikuto long time no see."**

"**You made the wrong choice to mess with her."**

"**Oh my bad is this your girl friend." He said in a sarcastic way and walked over to me and grabbed another gun from behind his back and pulled it to my head.**

"**How do you think she will look with a hole through her head?" He smiled and laughed. Ikuto clenched his fist and started to move but then stopped. "Not so fast Ikuto, if you move Amu gets pushed over the edge of death a little more, Get him boys." His followers did what they were told to and grabbed Ikuto but one of his followers, followed behind Tadase's older brother. "You, untie her, I wouldn't want her to miss this." As he was told he untied me and we all walked outside. "You ready for the show Amu?" He smirked and walked over to Ikuto. "Please don't hurt him!" I pleaded.**

"**Oh don't worry it wont take long." He punched Ikuto in the stomach and he grunted in pain. "Ikuto!" I screamed trying to run over to him but one of Tadase's older brother's followers grabbed me. "Don't worry about me Am-" He was cut off by another blow into his stomach. I fell to my knees, feeling helpless, 'Who am I if I cant even save the one I love' I thought to myself, 'Maybe I should fight.' As I was thinking the man that was **_suppose _**to watch me was to busy watching the fight. I took this as a opportunity and punched him where it hurt. He fell to the ground crying in pain, I ran over to Tadase's older brother and jumped on his back and bit his neck. (Vampire much? Lol) He screamed in pain and try to throw me off but I slid to the opposite side of the way his hands were going. His followers let go of Ikuto and tried to run to help their beloved boss but Ikuto knocked them out by punching both of them straight in their face. He ran over to me and grabbed me and tried to run.**

***Bang***

**Ikuto fell to the ground and I tried to help him back up, but every time I tried to move him he cried out in pain. I turned him over and he held his stomach, I removed his had and gasped at the hole that was spitting out blood. My eyes started to tear up. "Run." He said. "Run Amu your free to get away." He chocked out his words. "I'm not going to leave you!" I screamed at him while crying. I got up and grabbed the gun off the ground and ran over to Tadase's older brother. "Damn you." I told him, He slowly got up from the ground, I kicked him in his stomach and he fell once again to the ground, I put the gun to his head. "Well what are you waiting for Amu, pull it, kill me and be a murder." I hated that word but I hated this man. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger, I ran quickly over to Ikuto that was now laying in a pool of blood. "Ill get you help Ikuto just stay with me."**

**I grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. "I love you Amu." I told the paramedics where we were located. "Ikuto you cant leave me, the ambulance is on there way." He put his hand on my check. "I always loved you Amu from the day I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me."**

"**No no Ikuto stay with me don't say your goodbyes!" I was now sobbing and holding him in my arms. "I love you to Ikuto so you have to stay alive, We will get through this and you will be all better tomorrow and we can get married and start a family and live in a big house with 3 little kids running around, we will be happy and pretend this never happened!" I prayed that he would be alright. "I love you Amu." He closed his eyes and I laid my head on his chest. Screaming and crying, then I heard sirens. I got up and ran to the streets and signaled them over to where we were. They picked up Ikuto and put him in the back of their ambulance. I was crying and holding onto is hand. "I love you Ikuto."**

* * *

><p><strong>C00kie: I have to be honest I think this is a really sad chapter. Well please R&amp;R and ill update as soon as I can. Byee !<strong>


	10. I can't believe this

** Hey my fellow viewers lol. I'm thinking that I'm going to just update every Friday so my school shit wouldn't be in the way. Excuse my language… ear muffs kids or wait your reading SHILED YOUR EYES lol. Okay so enough of this lets hurry up and get this going! Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

"_I love you Ikuto, so please don't leave me."_

_**-Amu Pov-**_

As I paced back and forth waiting for the doctor or nurse to come out my phone rang.

_Riiinnnnggg_

_Riiinnnnggg_

"Hello?" I answered my phone trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Amu!"

"Oh hey Rima."

"I heard about Ikuto!" what the hell did she find out? "So is he okay!"

"I don't know yet, I'm waiting to hear how he is."

"WHAT, WHAT HOSPITAL ARE YOU AT?"

"Umm St. Augustine." ( I didn't know what to call it lol.)

"I'm on my way!" She hung up and I blankly stared at the phone that said disconnected. "Ms. Tsukiyomi?" What the hell did he just call me Ms. Tsukiyomi?

"Y-yes?" _Why the hell did I reply to it?_

"Follow me." I followed him with my head down praying that he would be okay.

"He's right there." The doctor said pointing to the room Ikuto was in. I quickly ran over to Ikuto that was sleeping so peacefully.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the nurse before she walked out of the room.

"Yes we patched up his injuries and he should be fine, he can also be released from the hospital in a day or two."

My eyes started to tear up and I started to cry with tears of happiness. I held Ikuto's hand and kissed his check.

.

.

.

**_Next mooring_**

___**-Ikuto Pov- **_

I woke up after having this horrifying dream.. but then soonly realized that it wasn't.

As I looked around I was in a white room laying in a white bed, the green curtains that shaded the window were open and the sun was gleaming in.

I tried to move but when I tried to move my hand I felt it being gripped by someone else's hand.

I looked over to find a pinkett peacefully sleeping with dried tears on her face, She

looked like she have been crying all night.

"Amu?" I whispered gently patting her head.

I then glanced over to a small girl with blonde hair sleeping on the small futon that was in the room.

"Rima?" **(She magically appeared while Amu was crying out of joy ****)**

I tried to get up but then Amu awoken and started rambling throwing questions at me with a worried expression. "Oh my god Ikuto, are you okay, do you want some water, food, your pillow fluffed, do you need the nurse, doctor, or do you need to go to the restroom?"

I looked at her feeling guilty of how bad I worried her.

I gently patted her head. "I'm sorry Amu." _Wrong move._

She busted out in tears and started to raise her voice a little. "Why are you sorry, I am the one at fault here, I should be sorry, only if I wasn't there its like at the wrong place at the wrong time moments."

"What are you talking about Amu, If I didn't push everything on you about making you choose who to live with and only if I would've walked you home instead of letting you walk home by yourself you would of never of gotten kidnapped!"

I held back my tears that were fighting to come out.

"No Ikuto its not your fault, I want to live with you, it's just when you asked me I didn't think you were serious I thought you were teasing me."

"I would never tease you about something so serious."

"I know that now."

"Well what do you say Amu?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Want to move in with me?"

"Of course Ikuto." She smiled and held my hand.

"What's with all the damn talking can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" Rima said and woke up throwing her fist in the air.

.

.

.

_**A week after**_

_**-Amu Pov-**_

I went to the hospital happily skipping inside. _I can't wait to have Ikuto back, _while I was walking around the corner I heard talking and it sounded like Ikuto's voice and another voice that sounded like a girl.

"Just so you know Lulu I'm happily find the way I am I have a girl that I love and cherish dearly."

"But Ikuto kun!"

I popped my head in and saw a beautiful pale beauty that had blond hair that went down her back and curled at the end, she had a blue and black dress on, and black high heels on.

_Casual NY slut. _I thought.

I grabbed all the courage I had and marched right in and asked Ikuto if he was ready to go.

Lulu gave me a death glare and whispered something in Ikuto's ear and marched out.

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

_I won't loose and I will get you back._

I walked out of the hospital with Amu and walked over to my car.

"I'll drive." Amu offered.

I nodded and got in the passengers seat. The drive home was awkward and silent. _Damn Lulu if you weren't there Amu and I would be all happy right now._ I was brought back to reality when Amu spoke.

"So how you feeling?"

"Fine."

"That's good." She smiled happily at me. Don't smile at me when your hurt.

We arrived home and she helped me inside after we got settled I spoke breaking the silence.

"Do you want to go out on a date tonight Amu?" I looked at her and noticed her blushing which made me smirk.

_**-Amu Pov-**_

Ikuto asked me on a date for tonight and I blushed at the thought. I noticed that he saw me blush and smirked. _God I hated that smirk._

"S-s-sure." I stuttered.

"Okay go upstairs and get read." **(Btw they live alone XD)**

I ran upstairs and hopped in the shower. I did my routine on washing my hair, my hair is naturally straight so I just have to blow dry it. I hopped out and ravished through my closet and pulled out a red ruffled dress with black laces at the bottom.

To throw the whole outfit together I grabbed my black heels and put on some black hoop earrings and a black bracelet.

I looked at myself in the mirror to decide what to do with my hair, so I decided to curl it.

"You almost done Princess?" I heard Ikuto call for me down stairs.

"Almost done!" I finished by putting on my make-up and added some cherry lip stick.

Then I heard the bell rang. I quickly ran down stairs to ask who it was but when I came upon a horrifying sight.

Lulu and Ikuto were kissing right on our doorstep!

* * *

><p><strong>C00kie: ooo wrong move Ikuto.<strong>

**Ikuto: What the hell C00kie why would you put me in this situation?**

**C00kie: because its fun –smirks-**

**Amu: how could you Ikuto? –cries-**

**Ikuto: Its not what it looks like Amu I do not like Lulu! She threw herself at me!**

**C00kie: what ever you say Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: -death glares-**

**C00kie: eep! Well until next time! Please R&R!**

**I also wanted to make some shout outs! I got the idea with Ikuto and Lulu from **

**reggierock so credits to her she's a very talented writer, ****alchemistlover14**** for being **

**with me for the this story and the 1****st**** story I made and reviewing some sweet and **

**funny comments, also I want to thank ****MewRaven94**** and ****addimison2**** for being the **

**first two to read and review on this story! Love you guys! **


	11. AN SORRY GUYS!

_**A/N: Sorry guys that I didn't upload on Friday its because my mom was in costa rica and I was at my dads and he has no internet, I know horrifying right? Well this Friday to make up for it I will upload two chapters! Yay woohoo lol xD anywyaszz im uploading Friday okay we have established that well if I get at least 25 to 30 reviews 30 to upload Tomorrow and 25 to upload Wendsday,****anyway is fine well im going to go but before I do I wanted to say I cant believe I have over 20 reviews I am so surprised like that is every 1****st**** time writers dream is to make over 20 reviews but mine is to get at least 100 lol but idk okay well I love and thank you guys! See you soon!**_

_**~Cookie.**_

**Ikuto: Forgetting someone Kaitlyn!**

**Cookie: okay okay sorry Ikuto god calm your nipples!**

**Ikuto: CALM YOURS!**

**Cookie: THEY ARE CALM!**

**Ikuto: okay geesh well I wanted to do all that.**

**Cookie: oh well ~pushes Ikuto out~ see you again! ~waving like a idiot~ im going to get you Ikuto for saying my real name. ~grabs knife and gives Ikuto a death glare~**

**Ikuto: eeep!**


	12. Damn you

**Guess who's back? Back again? Kaitlyn's back! Tell a friend! Haha I love that song by enimen but I put my name in it (: Well last Friday I had writers block and couldn't update god I hate those things. So Ima upload 2 chapters from the 2 Fridays I have missed. So here goes number 1. ENJOY!**

_Last time:_

_I walked downstairs to see Lulu and Ikuto kissing!_

_**-Amu Pov-**_

**Ikuto pushed Lulu off and she turned to look at me and smirked. **_Did.. did she just smirk at me! _**I wanted to smack that smirk right off her face. I looked at Ikuto with tears rolling down my face. "Amu its not- I cut him off by running right out the door.**

_**-3 hours later-**_

**I have been roaming around for hours not know where I have been going I looked at the sign and it read **_Summer star dr._** I remembered that Rima lived there so I walked to her house.**

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

"**You see what've you done!" I screamed at Lulu.**

"**Well now we can be together just like it use to be."**

"**No, it will never be like that again." I ran out the door before she could talk but I heard her mumble her last words.**

"**I wont let you get away so easily Ikuto."**

_**-Amu Pov-**_

"**A-Amu why are you here?" Rima asked me.**

**I smiled and tried to keep a straight face but started to cry and told Rima the whole story.**

"**Damn did he really do that?"**

"**I don't know I think it was Lulu who forced herself on him."**

"**That stupid whore I bet she looks like shes been shit on anyways."**

**I giggled at Rima's comment. "Well might as well text him to tell him your alright, I mean it's Ikuto your talking about he's probably walking around desperate to find you."**

_Ikuto…._** "Yeah I guess your right." I pulled out my phone and texted him.**

_Hey Ikuto . _**I waited for his reply then got it.**

_Amu are you okay? Where are you? Ill come get you! I have to explain everything what you saw was not my fault please Amu listen to me. I love you._

_Everything is fine I'm at Rima's I'll be home tomorrow mooring I just need time to think about everything then I'll listen to you. See you tomorrow, Ikuto…_

and with that I closed my phone and fell asleep.

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

"**Goodnight my little strawberry." I whispered and closed my phone. I walked back home to find Lulu lying on my bed in just a towel.**

"**Lulu wake up and get out of my house now."**

"**B-but Ikuto don't you want to sleep with me."**

"**I told you it won't go back to the way it was! If I didn't sleep with you then, then I wouldn't now!" **

"**I-Ikuto I-I…" **

"**I have found the woman I love, you have done enough, now, Get out!"**

**Lulu got up and grabbed her clothes but when she reached the door she spun around with tears in her eyes and screamed.**

"**If you don't do what you should've done before you moved to London then… I will make Amu's life a living hell! Starting with getting her father fired, then making them live on the streets.. so think about what your doing Ikuto!"**

**She ran out the door. I slammed the door and slid onto the floor. **_Amu…_

_**-Next mooring/Amu Pov-**_

**I woke up to find Rima lying next to me mumbling Nagihiko. I chuckled as she mumbled her lover's name. **

**I got up and wrote a note for her when she awoke and left to go home.**

_Dear Rima,_

_Thank you for letting me stay the night last night I really appreciated it, you really are a good friend. Also you are so cute when you are sleeping and mumbling Nagihiko in your sleep, Hahaha hope to see you soon! Love you Rima._

_Love, Amu_

**When I arrived home it looked like it has been torn up and beaten down. (she went to her house btw.)**

"**Mom, Dad!" I called out for them but no answer.**

**I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.**

_Dear Amu,_

_I advise you give up Ikuto or your whole family will be in jeopardy Ikuto was suppose_

_to marry me when he turned 24 and I was 21 but he escaped_

_and ran off to London and I_

_have read your past with you guys being friends with him and Tadase Hotori but Ikuto_

_fell in love with you and moved here to London to find you and hope for_

_your and his_

_happiness together but when I found out about where he was I knew I_

_couldn't let him get_

_away so do the right choice and let Ikuto out of your grasp break his heart_

_do anything to_

_get him back to me or else…_

_Sincerely, Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto_

_Damn her…. _**I whispered crumbling up the paper.**

**Cookie: soo much drama.**

**Ikuto: damn Lulu**

**Amu: I'm going to kill her…**

**Cookie: I sense tension lol well what is Amu going to do? Save her family by crushing Ikuto? Or is she going to save her family without crushing him? So many questions and will all be answered in the next chapter. Til then Bye!**

**Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 11

**I'm just going to skip to the writing lol ENJOY (:**

_Last time:_

"_Damn her."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Amu Pov-<strong>_

**I crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the trash. I hit the counter as hard as I could and screamed "Damn it!" I had so much hatred towards her now, I didn't like her before but now I hate her. I pulled out my mobile phone and called Ikuto.**

"**Yo."**

"**What the fuck is this Ikuto?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I'm talking about Lulu ravishing and trashing my house and locking my parents up, only god knows where!" There was a long pause until he spoke.**

"**I didn't have anything to do with it."**

"**Don't play dumb she mentioned your name in the note she left me and told me to let you go or else something bad will happen to my family!"**

"**I'm sorry Amu, I'll get your parents back but since I am meet me at the abandoned fair around midnight."**

"**But Iku-**

_Beep_

"**Damn it, I will get you back mom, dad, Ami."**

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

_I'm sorry Amu it's my entire fault. _**I thought to myself. I began to call Lulu.**

"**Moshi Moshi." **

"**What gives you the right to go to Amu's house and ravish through her personal belongings and kidnap her family!"**

"**I told you there would be consequences for what you did."**

"**Because I wouldn't have sex with you, that's low Lulu even for you."**

"**You think insulting me is going to help Amu out?"**

_Longgg pause_

"**I'll go back with you."**

"**What was that?"**

"**I'll go back with you."**

"**Yay!"**

"**On one condition though."**

"**What is it?"**

"**You return Amu's family and only then I will go with you."**

"**Okay Ikuto we will leave tomorrow."**

**I hung up and squeezed the phone as hard as I could, I glanced at the clock and it was already midnight, I grabbed my shoes and ran out the door.**

_**-Amu Pov-**_

"**I've been waiting here for 15 minutes where is he!" I paced back and forth waiting for him.**

"**Boo."**

**I screamed and fell backwards.**

"**I-I-Ikuto, don't scare me like that!" I got up and brushed myself off.**

"**Sorry Amu." He lightly kissed me on the cheek.**

"**I never said I forgave you."**

"**Awww come on Amu!"**

"**You never explained anything to me!"**

"**Your right, well come on then!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me to a near by bench.**

**We sat in silence for what seemed like 10 minutes. Then someone spoke.**

"**I'm sorry Amu it's my fault." He sighed and continued. "Lulu got angry because I didn't agree with her to try and drag me back to England, remember back in the hospital." He looked up in the sky and continued. "She begged me to go back but I disagreed and told her that I have found someone I love." He looked at me. "I told her it was you, she just wouldn't stop, that night when we were about to go on our welcome home date she showed up and threw herself on me to frame me and make it seem like I threw myself on her."**

"**Then what happened?"**

"**You should be the one to remember what happened after that, you ran out the door."**

"**That's not what I meant dummy."**

"**After I got the text messages you sent me I decided I should get some sleep, so I headed home but when I got home I found Lulu lying on my bed in only a towel."**

"**That stupid whore."**

**Ikuto started to laugh and continued. "She threatened that she would make your life a living hell if I didn't do what she told me to do, that would explain her coming to your house, I swear I had nothing to do with that, so when I found out when it was true then I."**

**He stopped talking. "Then what?"**

"**Let's go ride some rides and I'll tell you later." He grabbed my arm and pulled me on a couple of rides then I decided to go on the teacups.**

"**Your really big for this ride."**

"**I know."**

"**So are you going to tell me what happened?"**

"**When the power goes off which should be soon."**

**We sat there staring at each other I would glance the other way then glance back and he will still be staring at me.**

"**Got a problem?"**

"**No, your just really beautiful." He smiled Ikuto actual smiled, of course I blushed and looked away and whispered. "T-T-Thank you."**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did I stutter? _**The ride stop, "The power went off."**

**I sighed and got up from the ride. "So now tell me Ikuto." He leaned down and kissed my lips and whispered in my ear. "I love you Amu."**

"**W-Why are you saying it now."**

"**I'll be leaving with Lulu tomorrow mooring and you will receive your family tomorrow mooring as well, I just decided to tell you I love you before I left."**

**I felt my heart drop. "Y-You can't leave Ikuto!" I started to cry.**

**He walked over to me and wiped the tears off my face and smiled.**

"**Everything will be okay Amu I promise."**

"**I-I-I love you Ikuto!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: aww how sweet. Hope you all enjoyed it! Just a few more chapters left. I know awwwwh! Whyy! But don't worry there will be a second sequel :D now you all are like Yay! Lol well please R&amp;R see you soon!<strong>


	14. Gone

**Heyo should I just skip the story or just make you all suffer x). just kidding ill just skip to it but I want to say thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Y-You cant go Ikuto stay with me ill rescue my family and we can still be together!" Amu cried.<p>

Ikuto just smiled but he felt his heart break knowing that he had to leave for Amu to get her family back.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her; Amu was soaking his shirt with tears and was whishing to stay like this forever.

Ikuto carried Amu home on his back and up to her room and layed down next to her.

_-Amu Pov-_

Mooring came to quick by the time I woke up I thought I dreamt the whole thing but inside my heart I knew that he has gone.

I walked into my bathroom and scrunched my hair, then I got my yellow polka dotted bra and a yellow ruffle shirt, I grabbed my white booty shorts and brown belt, to finish I wore my white sneakers.

I walked down stairs to find Ami already ready for school my mom was cooking and dad was gawking over my and Ami's baby photos.

Everything was normal. But something in my heart told me that everything was not normal, I'm missing the one I love.

I looked at the time and it read 10:30. Ikuto wasn't getting on the plane until 11:00. I can hurry and see him.

I grabbed a butter toast and told my family I was heading off early and I hurried to the airport.

_-Ikuto Pov-_

I looked around to see if Lulu was here yet. "Ikuto-koiii!" Lulu called out.

I flinched when she came up behind me and hugged me.

"Now you have to call me a cute name Ikuto-kun."

"Never."

"Aw please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No is no Lulu!"

Lulu humphed and crossed her arms.

"Might as well get going come on!" Lulu grabbed my arm and pulled me to where we had to get our tickets.

Lulu asked for our tickets but then I heard a voice that sounded like the love of my life.

_-Amu Pov-_

I ran into the air port to see Lulu and Ikuto by the ticket place so I called to him. "Ikuto!"

Lulu glared at me while I was running up to them she grabbed Ikuto and dashed onto the plane.

I ran to where the planes take off and screamed to him through the window.

"Ikuto you cant do this, don't leave me!" I started to cry while the plane was taking off.

I chased after it calling his name but nothing would happen the plane wouldn't stop and I knew he wasn't coming back.

I knew that he was gone, forever.

"Stay with me." Were the last words I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: The END! Just kidding there will be one more chapter next Friday then I will do a sequel 2. Yay cant wait!<strong>

**Amu: Ikuto is gone.**

**Cookie: he will still be in these little speaking things I can call a talk show lol.**

**Ikuto: Yeah I will always be here.**

**Amu: -Hugs Ikuto-**

**Cookie: Way to lovey dovey!**

**Ikuto: please R&R! only if you want me to come back to Amu (:**

**Cookie: Hey! No bribery!**


	15. Authors Note! SORRY!

**A/N: So sorry guys I wont be able to upload til next Friday im going to my dads house and then to lake city **** yeah I know well I will upload a long chapter on Friday! See you guys later!**

**Ikuto: Sorry guys **** If you want Kaitlyn to upload then review she wants to know if you really want her to countinue the story maybe around 40 (: **

**Kaitlyn: Didn't I say no bribery.**

**Ikuto: you cant do anything im in England.**

**Kaitlyn: wanna bet.**

**Ikuto: …**

**Kaitlyn: sorry guys! Ill upload as soon as possible!**


	16. Final Chapter

As I walked back into the airport I sat on a bench and ducked my head hoping that this was all a dream and when I wake up Ikuto will be right beside me.

I dozed off, I heard someone call my name and I opened my eyelids slowly.

"I-I-Ikuto?"

I widened my eyes but then closed them again. "Leave me alone Kukai."

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Are you sad?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he left! I could've got my family back myself he didn't have to leave for me! My whole life is over it feels like I lost a part of me."

Kukai hugged me tightly and told me that he will be my shoulder that I can cry on. "Thank you Kukai."

The last thing I remember was me crying on Kukai's chest. When I woke up I was in an apartment but it didn't look like Ikuto and mine.

I heard the sink going and I glanced over to the bathroom and the light was on.

_Where am I? _I thought to myself.

I looked over to the other side of the room. "Wait a minute this is Kukai's apartment."

Then I heard the bathroom door open and I quickly shut my eyes again.

I heard Kukai walking over to the bed and he patted my head. "I'm sorry Amu." He said in a whisper.

"You don't have to be sorry Kukai, it was his choice that he left." I opened my eyes and Kukai retreated.

"Oh Amu I didn't know you were awake."

I sat up and asked him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, how can I explain this?"

I looked at him confused.

"I was going to bring you back to Ikuto's place but when I got there."

He turned his head. "There were people moving things out and when I asked what happened they told me, that since Ikuto moved he will no longer be paying for his apartment from such a far distance so they are taking the owners things and storing them to wait and see if someone comes and picks them up."

I let my head drop and a few and let a few tears slide down my face.

Kukai patted my head and told me to get ready and we will go pick up my things.

I got up and went into the bathroom and washed off my face then brushed my hair and walked out.

As I got into Kukai's car he was talking to himself so I giggled a little. _Wow I never thought I would laugh for a while. _I thought to myself.

"Finally I got a smile outta you." He smiled at me.

When we arrived there was no one there we thought because it was so early in the mooring.

We walked in and asked them for our stuff but when we askedthey said that someone already got it.

Kukai looked at me and I was about to loose it. "What do you mean someone took my stuff!"

"I'm very sorry miss but a tall man with red hair walked in and asked for Ikuto

Tsukiyomi's things and I was assured that he was living with ."

"No I was living with him."

"Oh were you his love one?"

I stood there and whispered. "Was."

We walked out and saw the man like how to owner described.

He looked up and down on me and I scoffed.

"Hmm so your Amu." He smirked at me. He kinda looked like Ikuto, but with red hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ren, Ikuto's cousin." Kukai and my mouth dropped.

"Ikuto's cousin!" Kukai and I screamed.

"Yeah I just said that didn't I?"

_Attitude much? _"Well why did you come and get Ikuto and my stuff?"

"I was going to mail his stuff back and dump the other things but when I came across this." He handed me a picture of Ikuto and I on our anniversary. "I decided to wait here and see if you would turn up."

I squeezed the picture in my hand, "Thank you I guess."

"Yeah I guess, well here." He handed me my things and I thanked him again but then he gave me a piece of paper and told me not to open it til I got home.

While we arrived at Kukai's place I opened the piece of paper and my mouth dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I read the piece of paper.

_Hey babe call me sometime ;) 445-543-2345_

(**A/N this is not a real phone number so don't try to call Ikuto's cousin lol)**

"What is it Amu?"

"T-T-That Ren he gave me this." I handed it to Kukai and he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because its funny."

"Is not! I'm suppose to be Ikuto's girlfriend and his cousin wants to try to pull one with me?"

I looked down and realized what I just said. _What are you thinking Amu you were Ikuto's girlfriend but he's gone and with Lulu you have no place in his heart anymore._

I sighed and walked in and checked my phone.

_8 missed calls_

_3 new text messages_

_4 new voicemails_

I looked at who called me and came to one that said Utau Tsukiyomi. "Oh my god Utau."

I haven't seen Utau since I last seen her at the hotel. _Why is she calling me?_

All of a sudden my phone rang and Utau was calling me. "Hello."

"Amu what do you think your doing!"

"Um I don't follow."

"Staying at Kukai's house he's mine I got dibbs on him!"

"Um I have or never had any enttetion to try and get Kukai okay blondie."

"The name is Utau, listen Amu I didn't call you to pick a fight with you."

"Then why did you call me?"

"I need your help to get Ikuto out of London."

"My help, do you know why he left, do you really think he will come back if I just showed up and told him to, besides Lulu got him wrapped around her finger."

"Don't say that Amu I visited Ikuto yesterday and he looked miserable you know he has a picture of you that he kept and that's the only thing to make him smile now!"

I was silent I didn't believe what I was hearing.

"Listen Amu I need—

"Utau what are you doing?"

I heard a voice in the back round and it sounded like Ikuto's.

"Oh um nothing Ikuto I was just talking to Amu."

"Amu?"

"Um yeah, would you like to speak to her?"

**-Ikuto Pov-**

I hesitated to speak to my beloved one but I needed to end this so she wouldn't have to be stuck with a person that's so far away from her.

I took the phone and I spoke to her.

"Hey Amu."

"Ikuto you idiot why did you leave didn't I tell you that I could get them back so why the hell did you leave!"

I was silent then talked again.

"I had to Amu if I didn't things could've gotten worse."

"We could've been strong together Ikuto please why did you leave me you Idiot!"

"You don't understand Amu!" I screamed then she was quiet, I continued in a scream.

"Your family could've of been killed because of me, I didn't want to carry that burden on me so I had to leave, I left for you!"

"You didn't have to leave for me!" I could hear her voice crack and I knew she was crying.

"Listen Amu I think we should break up."

"What why Ikuto!"

"Because I'm going to marry Lulu and stay here in London."

"What!"

"You should try to find someone else to and forget about me Amu."

"Wha—

"Goodbye Amu." I hung up on her and slide down to the floor. I wanted to cry but I couldn't my heart was broken and shattered into little pieces. "I'm sorry Amu."

**-Amu Pov-**

I broke down in tears cursing and screaming Kukai tried to calm me down a couple of times but I just ended up hitting him and pushing him away but he didn't give up.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug I tried to fight him but he was to strong. I gave up and let him hug me I cried for hours which seemed like years.

"I'm going."

"Going where?"

"To bring Ikuto back."

"But you cant Amu!"

"Don't say I can't I'm not a little girl anymore Kukai, I can take care of myself and I will bring Ikuto back!"

Kukai sighed and said. "Well then I'm going to."

I smiled and Kukai smiled and we both settled our goal and we were determine to complete it.

"Lets go Kukai."

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: I just had to leave it there.<strong>

**Kukai: Why!**

**Amu: yeah why!'**

**Cookie: Because I need the plot to squeal two dummies!** **Let me do this and you to just obey.**

**Amu: You don't own us.**

**Cookie: maybe not but I control you guys.**

**Amu: Eep!**

**Sorry guys that I ended it like this but I need it to start squeal two well hope you guys liked this one! R&R!**

**Oh and I also got someone that reviewed and told to make a vampire story well ill think about it and see how many votes I get so here's a poll.**

**Should I make a Amuto vampire story?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Okay guys vote and tell me in a review see you guys soon!**

**Oh and before i forget thank you guys for reviewing i cant belive i really got over 40 reviews now i know you guys really like this story thank you and i will continue for you fellow viewers! So thank you guys! Love ya!**


	17. AN :

_**A/N: WARNNINNNGGGGG :DDDD A GOOODDD ONE! Second season coming soooonnnn :DDD cant wait guysss? I know (:**_


End file.
